Ryu (Breath of Fire IV)
Ryu is a character within Breath of Fire IV. He is an endless, improperly summoned to the world by the Fou Empire. About Ryu was discovered by Nina, lying with no clothing and unconscious in the middle of a crater in the eastern continent. Ryu has lost his memories and has no idea of who he is or where he comes from. He decides to join Nina in her search for her sister, Elina. As their journey progresses, Ryu learns more and more about himself, including the fact he has a "Dragon's Eye", a gift considered to be extremely unusual. Ryu eventually discovers that he is one of the endless, but that he is not whole and in time will need to join with his other half, who is the first emperor, Fou-Lu. As Ryu travels to the imperial capital of Chedo to face Fou-Lu, he calls upon the help of the various dragon gods that inhabit the earth to share their power with him so that he may become strong enough to defeat Fou-Lu, and become the dominant half of the Yorae Dragon. He eventually succeeds and decides that the world does no need gods. He uses his powers to send all the gods back to the worlds from which they came. Biography Ryu is the main protagonist of Breath of Fire IV. He is discovered in the midst of a crater by Nina at the beginning of the game. Ryu travels with Nina throughout the entire game and at several moments protects her, the first time he does so is after meeting Rasso the first time, Ryu is revealed to be a dragon by a minstrel after the Dam is flooded to the player, (What is unusual is that in battle no one ever notices Ryu turning into his dragon form. This most likely mean that for story purposes since Ryu doesn't use this power until the Dam even though the player has access to it) After reuniting with Cray, Ryu's Dragon Eye causes Ryu, Nina and Cray to have a dream of finding where Nina's sister is, only for it to end just after a certain point, (This is believed to be foreshadowing of a later event) Ershin points out that it was Ryu's Dragon Eye that showed them the vision. Abilities Ryu has the ability to transform into a dragon. He can also use the powers of the various dragon gods. *Aura Ryu's normal dragon form. *Wyvern Ryu's fire form. *Behemoth Ryu's earth form. *Myrmidon Ryu's wind form. *Mutant Ryu's mutant form. *Kaiser Ryu's ultimate form. Official Description The focus of this story, Ryu meets Nina while he is lying unconscious in a large hole in the desert in the eastern continent. His race and native land are unknown. Ryu has a Dragon's Eye, which empowers him with amazing abilities to transform into a dragon and summon dragons. Gallery File:Aura Dragon.jpg|Aura Dragon File:Meditate Fire Dragon Form.jpg|Meditate Dragon Form File:Kaiser Dragon.jpg|Kaiser Dragon File:Punk Dragon.jpg|Punk Dragon File:Knight Dragon.jpg|Knight Dragon File:Mammoth Dragon.jpg|Mammoth Dragon File:Weyr Dragon.jpg|Weyr Dragon File:Wind Dragon.jpg|Wind Dragon File:Tree Dragon.jpg|Tree Dragon File:Sea Dragon.jpg|Sea Dragon File:Sand Dragon.jpg|Sand Dragon File:Rock Dragon.jpg|Rock Dragon File:Mud Dragon.jpg|Mud Dragon File:Grass Dragon.jpg|Grass Dragon File:Wyvern Dragon.jpg|Wyvern Dragon File:Myrmidon Dragon.jpg|Myrmidon Dragon File:Mutant Dragon.jpg|Mutant Dragon File:God Ryu.jpg|God Ryu File:Behemoth Dragon.jpg|Behemoth Dragon File:RyuIVFace1_Sprite.png File:RyuIVFace2_Sprite.png File:RyuIVFace3_Sprite.png File:RyuIVFace4_Sprite.png Category:Breath of Fire IV Playable Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Endless